


A Violet's purpose

by Littleblueboy



Category: not a fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleblueboy/pseuds/Littleblueboy
Summary: This is an original story that I decided to put on here aswell. This is a story that follows Ana, a violet eyes, which was forced to kill her own mother. She is now living with her best friend (practically sister) Jade, a green eyes. The violet eyes are the most rare eye color because of the Great War, which killed most of the violets. Ana ends up being recruited for a mission, and meets 5 new people that will change her forever. Read more about Ana and the others in my story "A violet's purpose."-Landon





	A Violet's purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friends Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friends+Alex), [josh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh/gifts), [Blu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu/gifts).



> (Trigger warning) This is a very violent story with multiple scenes with blood and death, also there's some gay so if you don't like that, you won't like this story.

Skin, cold, bony fingers is all I felt around my hand. It’s dark, way too dark for me to see, all I can do is feel. I feel like I’m floating, am I dead? Could I feel if I was dead? Probably. Who am I? Where am I? Who is holding my hand? Wait. I remember this, I'm seven and that’s my mother’s hand, we are in the cell. Where are they, the people that are going to kill us.  
“Ana, I'm sorry you are stuck here.” My mother’s voice says, that’s right, she couldn’t save us. What could she have done? She and I were born to be killed, we aren’t normal, we are strange, we don't fit the mold.  
“Ana, you need to get out of here you deserve a chance to live. I thought of a plan where you could escape. You need to get the shard of glass out of my pocket first.” I grabbed the shard.  
“What now, mother?” My small, pained voice managed to squeak out.  
“Kill me, Ana. Then go on a rampage, make sure blood is on you. You can get out of here. I’ve already lived long enough. It's your turn.” I felt her hand loosen around mine. If mother wanted me to live so badly, then why would she even have me? She should have waited until she was safe.  
“I won't mother, I’m not leaving here without you!” I managed to say in a raised tone,  
“Ana, we will die anyway if we stay here. Let me save you! Let me do something right! ” She started to sob, and so did I. I don't want to kill my mother, but she is right we will both die anyway.  
“Mother, I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me.” I reached for the shard, “I'm so sorry.”  
“It’s okay my flower, one last hug.” She pulled me in, her thin frame matched my even smaller one, “I have to scream so it is believable. So please don't get scared.”  
“Okay, mother,” I pulled her in, and she kissed me on the cheek. “I love you.”  
“I love you as well, my flower.” I held the shard in my hand, and she smiled as I raised the deadly object into the air and swung at that beautiful smile, that used to sing to me, kiss me, and tell me they loved me. Then I felt wetness, and heard a scream. I heard footprints running towards the cell, and then light. Two iron clothed guards stood in the door, looking terrified, I looked down and saw red and my mother’s limp hand lying on the floor next to me. It got cold. The blood was losing its heat. The guards stood frozen in fear in the doorway I looked down at my feet and saw something I will remember till the day I die, my mother’s mouth wide open filled with blood, and her dead, lifeless eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes, a mirror reflection of my own, glazed over and lifeless. Rage, unimaginable rage, filled me. My mind suddenly blanked. Now, all I could see was violet; then the petrified guards standing in the doorway. Without even thinking I launched at them, they both hit the opposite walls of the dungeon corridor at the same time. These are the elements of a violet, magic, wisdom, dignity, and most importantly, power. This was the power of Ana Waron Skylan.  
My violet eyes surveyed the world around me, it was lit but dim. Torches lined the walls like the bright red lamps that were at my mother's house well, what was my mother's house. I had no idea which way I should go. I didn't know where I was but then my rage desired I go left, so that's the way I went. I was walking then as I reached a door at the end of the corridor I heard loud footsteps that seemed like they were going down stairs in front of me,.  
“Time for another massacre with my dark purple eyes.” I thought, the door swung open in front of me and four guards stood in the doorway looking as terrified as their fallen comrades, with one lying near their feet , and blood on the door from where he had it.  
“Tell me sirs,” I said with my broken and parched voice, “Would you happen to have any food or water?” The last man in the narrow doorway took out a container of what at first glance seemed to be water, but when I grabbed the leather pouch I could smell tea inside. It had been so long since I had tea, I aimed it to my mouth and chugged the whole bottle. The men were all paralyzed with fear, staring at the blood on my now red-stained, white linen dress,  
“Food?” I asked with a significantly better voice. The same man handed me what looked like to be a pack of crackers from his pocket, “Thanks.” I said, before grabbing the crackers and throwing them against the wall, I wasn’t in the mood for anything but a fight. I grabbed the two first men in the doorway, throwing them to the ceiling, leaving giant splatters of blood. I then grabbed the third man, his faced mixed with fear and tiny splatters of what was inside his fallen comrades. Then threw him to the ground with a loud crack.  
His head hit the floor and even more blood sprayed onto the gown, and the floor surrounding me. I looked at the man who had supplied my food and water, he stared back terrified. His eyes creased at the bottom, squinting as to see the mess before him, but almost closed to hope the same wouldn’t happen to him. I was out of sympathy, to blinded by the emotions of warrior. I grabbed the fourth man swiftly, he stared at me. I debated killing him, it almost seemed wrong. His eyes were brown, the color of the then ruler. ‘What if he has a family? A partner, a child to go back to? No they are all evil.’ I thought blinded by the propaganda my mother had fed me. I wrapped my small hand around his neck ,and looked away. Jerking my hand and hearing a squeak before he went limp. I somewhat humanely snapped his neck ,and laid him on the ground, staring into the eyes that had life just a moment ago.  
I started walking up the staircase, of where the doorway had led, into the light of who knows where. Then I heard a faint voice.  
“Ana, Ana!” It got louder, “Ana! Ana!” Then everything faded out into a blur, like i was being waken from a spell, but it was only sleep. My vision was replaced with a familiar face shaking me awake.  
“Ana, come on you are going to be very late if you don't get up!” I opened my eyes to see two green ones staring back at me, showing mild agitation.,  
“Jade back off, even a warrior needs sleep.” I said swatting at her with my hand, which sent the cover off so of me, feeling the chill through my thin, white gown.  
“Not the Skylan clan, remember!” She put on a very bad manly accent, easily seen as fake, with wavering levels of depth, “We of the Skylan clan only sleep when everyone is safe!”  
“Well I don't really care about those ass wipes so go away.” I said as I pulled the covers back, and over my head, I absolutely hated being a Skylan. I hated that I had to kill my mother and all of those people just to be free, I hate what this life has done to me. Why can't I be normal? Have green, blue,or brown eyes like everyone else, well you can’t always win can you. She got off me, and stomped down the hall and down the stairs.  
“Come on Ana, the grand council won't wait forever!” Screamed jade up the stairs she had just ascended.  
“Okay ok I'm coming!” I said as I rolled out of bed and put on my clean white linen dress, and my purple overdress, then threw on my combat boots and ID going downstairs to meet jade for breakfast.  
“Finally!” Jade said in her own ID, combat boots, and regular green overdress with white linen underneath.“Your ID is crooked.” Said Jade, an ID is a pin that is put on your right hip so people know what family you are from, and what color eyes you have. Also so they know your power level, the power levels go violet, black, white, pink, red, orange, yellow, blue, green, brown ,or basically how common you are.  
“I'm pretty sure they know who I am by the dress.”  
“You never know, another violet could suddenly appear in town.” Said jade. I stiffled a giggle, I knew what I was but to do,and damning myself for it.  
“The day that happens is the day I forget I killed my mother with shard of glass, when we were trapped, and helpless, dying…” I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I looked away from Jade, I hate when I do this. It wasn’t my fault, that I killed her, I was forced to. There was no other way. I felt Jade walking towards me by the shotty floorboards creaking under her weight, and then a pair of arms locked around my waist. Jade was the same age as me but just a tiny bit shorter. We are both 23, but complete opposites when it comes to everything else.  
“It's a little earlier to be remembering stuff don't you think?” She said knocking on my head playfully.  
“It's never to early when you have to remember it for the rest of your life. I’m just glad you don't feel the same pain I do when talking about this stuff.”  
“I share your pain, Ana. Not literally but you still mean a lot to me. Just try to have a good day. I know it's not easy ,but you can get through it.”  
“Thanks Jade.” Even though I know the happiness from this is temporary, it's a nice thought to think that it will last,  
“Okay time for breakfast, Ana. No skipping today!”  
“But I have so much work to d-” I was cut off by her dragging me to the table.  
“You said they’re ass wipes, so you can spare 15 minutes to get some sort of nutrients.”  
“Fine.” I said as she sat me down, and lumped a giant spoonful of porridge on my plate.  
“Don't look so disgusted I put cinnamon and sugar in it just like you like it.”  
“Thanks sweet cheeks, wanna kiss it too just to make it sweeter?”  
“You're so annoying ,Ana.” Jade said as she took a bite of her porridge, “You ought to be sarcastic all day as much as you are in the morning, then people will love you.” Jade said annoyed.  
“But you still love me.” I said squishing her face across the table, and taking a bite of my porridge making a disgusted face,” Did you put a whole thing of cinnamon in here, it's like eating cinnamon toothpaste!”  
“That's your punishment for making me late yesterday, there's more in the kitchen if you want it ,but you're fixing it yourself.” I got up and strode towards the kitchen, but just ended up putting the bowl in the sink.  
“I lost my appetite thanks to your porridge de cinnamon toothpaste.”  
“You're welcome,” Said Jade sarcastically, “why don't you clean out your bowl for once and not make me do it.” I looked at her and dropped my bowl in the sink. Then ran out of the kitchen, grabbed my sack and heard a voice scream “Ana!” on my way out. I started laughing ,and to the point that I was hysterical in the middle of the street.  
“Ah I'm too funny.” I said out loud, “The running away bit never gets old!” I looked around and realized that I was being stared at. I stopped laughing , put on a straight face, and got a black coat out of my sack . I threw he coat on and pulled up the hood hiding my purple streaked, white long curly hair ,and violet eyes.  
Walking down the street in a purple dress is scary, there is no way to fit in since a lot of people have brown, blue, or green dresses or uniforms. I realized where I was going and started to zone out. I’m heading to the council building. Ever since the revolution of the colored eyes the council has been made of people like me. People with unusually colored eyes. I zoned back in and took off my hood, because I noticed the orange mailbox that meant I was getting near the building, I had been sucke into my thoughts so much it seemed like I had time traveled..  
I looked up at the council building. The giant steps greeted me, and led me to the big marble doors, I walked up the stairs, my shoes clacking on them.. The doors opened to a room with a lot of chairs, and a desk that was led to by a long black carpet. I went to the desk and the lady looked up at me, she was wearing a green dress.  
‘A glorified common eyes.’ I thought to myself, cringing at myself for being so intolerant. As she looked up at me she noticed the color of my dress, she got out of her seat and bowed.  
“At ease.” I said, “I'm here to speak with the council.”  
“Of course you are my colored,” she spoke with a respectful tone, “right this way they will see to you soon.” She stood up and started to walk from the desk to another pair of giant marble doors. She was wearing heels which I hadn’t noticed before, heels are only for the colored or the glorified, they probably wanted a common to not seem colorist. She opened the door and ushered for me to go first,  
“Down this corridor ,my colored.” she said. I looked at her nodded and walked forward, she close the doors behind me. I’m not colorist, I’ve just been conditioned to think she is beneath me, I hate when I do that. As I was walking down the long hallway I took my coat off and put it back in my sack and heard heels coming down a different corridor to my left ,someone walked out and their eyes got big. A blue dress was on the lady who looked amazed to see me,  
“My colored I’m sorry!” she bowed, “I wouldn’t have been so casual if I had noticed you!”  
“At ease it's not a problem. Will you show me the way to the council room, it’s been quite a time since I have walked the corridors here.”  
“Yes m’amm! Right this way my beautiful colored.” she stood up straight, then started walking back down the hallway she came from, I scanned the walls as I went with her.  
It seemed like this hallway went on forever, the walls lined with different portraits of people with colored eyes, each one different from the others, different concil members from the past, or people who were to be remembered as “war heroes”. There are no heroes in war. I looked at one and froze, the face, I looked at the familiar eyes, the mouth, the face, my mother. Her wonderful violet eyes staring at me, the paint seemed new, it not yet had an dis-colorings, they had just added it. As I felt the tears almost roll from my eyes and down my cheek I read the name ‘Luna Elizabeth Skylan’. The lady must have noticed my boots weren't hitting the floor and looked behind her, she saw me then the portrait, with a sympathetic face she walked over. Then got on her knees in a praying pose. I saw her and started bawling, every emotion at once, the world faded around me into a blur ,and was replaced with a hallway. Lined with beautiful red velvet carpets, gold trimmings, and many different kinds of flowers in pots on golden tables, with white walls with gold spirals as the backdrop.  
I was standing in a hallway, but it wasn't the one from before I didn’t see the painting of my mother.. I looked down, blood, covering my linen gown. I was back to that wretched day. I looked around my eyes clouded with violet. I heard a scream behind me and looked, a woman with a giant blue ball gown stood there, her face obviously terrified, my feet moved themselves as II ran towards her, I felt my hand stick out and the shard orce into my hand. Then red clouded my vision, as it swirled around I was greeted with another set of eyes, blue and swirling with fading anger. She managed to say some words I didn’t make out until my mind was clear. I closed my eyes half from pain, and half from not wanting to look at what I did.  
I opened my eyes again, what greeted me was my hands holding the portrait and a hand on my back.  
“My mother also died that day,” The lady said, “she deserved it, she was an awful woman, her kill count couldn't be measured on 20 sets of hands. I just, I remember the day I walked to find her ,and I found her dead with her blue ball gown torn to shreds.” I looked up. I can't believe it, this woman's mother, was that lady, the one in the blue ball gown.  
“I'm sorry,” I said turning around to face her, “I'm so sorry, I-I,” I was stuttering.  
“I know,” she said, “you had no choice, plus the world is better now, better than it ever was. All thanks to you my colored.” She grabbed my hand, “You are the reason people like you can vote, people get to choose their futures! You are the reason so many people get to love who they want, don't ever feel sorry for the lives that had to be given away for that.” She let go of my hand and bowed, “My beautiful colored, Ms.Skyland.” It's been so long since someone used my last name, I missed it. I looked down at her and at her hip and read her name tag ‘Lensie, Angelica/blue eyes’.  
“Ms.Lensie is it?”I asked  
“Yes ma'am” she said looking up. I knelt down at eye level with her.  
“Thank you.” I said, tears welled up in her eyes, and she stood up with me silently grabbing a handkerchief out of a pocket on her dress, wiped her tears ,and mine with it. Then we silently but delicately continued down the hallway. I thought about my mother and what she would think about me in this moment. She'd be proud probably, that I could thank someone of a lower family and color. But she might be mad, because it is someone of a lower ranking. We approached the door and she turned around.  
“Ms.Skylan?”  
“Yes?” I said,  
“What were my mother’s last words?, I know it's queer to ask, but I just need to know.” I looked her in the eyes, emptiness stared back at me.  
“She begged for me to stop; it was quick, but she managed to say screw you and my dastardly life.”  
“Sounds like my mom,” she chuckled and I saw life come to her eyes, “I'm just glad she died in pain.” She looked away and walked to open the door; what a strange thing to say. What a strange woman I was thinking when she opened the door, and another door greeted me, i looked at it confused, and she looked at me expecting to know what to do.  
“Man it has been a long time.” I said and scratched the back of my neck, she walked forward and set her hand on the door and it slowly creaked open.  
“Thanks,” I said and walked in with blushing cheeks. I looked up and saw a man sitting at a desk with a yellow uniform; he looked up and saw me then stood up and bowed.  
“What can I do for you today my colored?” he asked standing up.  
“I have a meeting with the council ,though I'm late. Can they still get me in?”  
“Im sure they have time for you my colored.” he said in an optimistic tone, then turned to the speaker on his desk and pressed a button.  
“My colored, Ms.Skylan is here to see you.” he let go of the button and I heard a recognizable voice reply,  
“Yes of course! Do not make our colored wait send her in!” definitely Mr. Hancher a black eyes. The yellow-eyed man stood up and ran to a giant pair of marble doors;  
“This way my lady.” he said opening the doors revealing 5 thrones and five different colored flags; black, white, pink, red, and orange flags bearing eyes and symbols, hanging above the thrones. 5 different people stood up and left their thrones walking up to me and bowing.  
“My colored, thank you for meeting with us we would like to ask you to go help someone with your gracious beauty and powers.” Said Ms.Flawn, a white eyes. Ms.Flawn is a decorated war general from the revolution of the colored eyes, or what most folks call it ‘the revolution’.  
“No need for thanks, I will need details for this mission which i graciously accept.”  
I said moving my hand to signal for them to stand.  
“Yes my colored,” Mx.Duneby started, “I have the details.” they said walking over To their throne and opening a secret compartment, pulling out a thick stack of papers.  
“Here you are my colored.” they said handing me the stack of papers, “It should have all the instructions, we were forbidden from reading it by the lords.”  
“Thank you.” I said accepting the papers,”I will collect the materials needed when I am ready to embark.”  
“Yes my colored, when you are done reading request them and we will have the right away.” Mx.Duneby said.  
“Okay, I will come again later today.” I flipped through the papers, ‘this is going to take awhile’ I thought. “Good bye.” I said walking out watching the secretary close the door for me. I walked back down the corridor staring at my mother’s painting once more before continuing down; I reached the front of the building and looked around while walking to the exit and my eyes connected with another, brown seas of light were staring back at me. I started walking without me noticing and soon was standing right in front of the girl. She bowed and started to speak,  
“Yes my colored what can I do for you?” a slight pink tint appeared on her cheeks that I had already acquired myself.  
“Oh, do not mind me. I was admiring your beauty,” I said gesturing for her to stand, then looking down at her dress noticing the intricate designs on the skirt and top, “did you do this yourself?” I asked and her eyes lit up’  
“Yes my colored! I am very flattered that you noticed them,”  
“How could I not, they are just as beautiful as yourself.”  
“Oh well thank you!” she said her cheeks now a very rose red.  
“Would you come with me? I was going to go get some sweets.” I said hoping the response was yes.  
“I did have a meeting but I’m sure they will excuse me for you! I would love to go!”  
“Ok thank you, why don’t we walk together? I don’t see a reason for you to set your head down while we walk.” I said chuckling, the rules are anytime a low class person sees an official they are supposed to bow and if they are walking keep their head down.  
“Oh yes my colored.”  
“Please call me Ana,” I looked at her name tag, “Lillian.”  
“Yes my-Ana!” I chuckled, ‘She is so cute’ I thought.  
Lillian and I walked out the door, there was no need to say how people were acting to see the lowest eye color walking straight up next to the highest color. As we walked I admired her figure in the blowing wind, she had beautiful clear skin that looked about as soft as a baby’s, a soft figure not small but not big, and long black hair pulled into a ponytail curled like a pig’s tail. I stared at her hand, it looked soft, so I without thinking grabbed it ,and felt the heat rush to my face. I looked at her face; she was still looking straight ahead , had a pink tint on her face, and a slight and a soft smile. She was beauty’s definition.  
“So which shop are we going to?” she said pulling me out of my daze and looking me in the eye, and my flustered self said,  
“Sweets,” she looked at me puzzled and I face palmed “sorry I mean Henery’s let’s go to Henry’s.”  
“Sounds fine to me,” she said, “anyone ever told you that you look cute flustered?”  
I blushed stunned by the question from the beauty I had just met.  
“No, I don't believe anyone has Lillian. Has anyone ever aid you look beautiful in windy weather?” I said looking at her flowing hair, it was so curly it barely moved in the wind.  
“To be frank people have, but I would have to say it sounds better coming from your mouth than a dumb, old, and drunk man,” I smiled at that, even though it hurt a little.


End file.
